Waiting for you
by Stolen Broken Soul
Summary: If someone close to you disappears, over time you'll lose faith. The one thing you won't expect will for them to show up years later. Especially if the bring back bad memories. Memories of your own past.


A/N Hi guys! Pleazzzz review me! I have nothing to live for except your kind and loving reviews..........pleazzz?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters or Simple and Clean. I do own Koliko though.  
  
The moonlight pooled at her feet, as she stared around into the dark depths of the garden. Golden eyes watched her from the shadows, as she stood illuminated in a single beam of moonlight. Her white dancing outfit was skin tight, and her dancers muscles quivered in anticipation. Her ivory skirt fluttered softly as a low breeze sent her scent to the sensitive nose of her stalker. Her ivy wreathe held loose light brown curls out of her face, as the rest remained pinned in a high bun. Her high cheek bones glimmered with sparkles, her ivory necklace glinted in the moonlight. 'A picture of perfection' thought the shadowed figure, as he held his breathe, hoping her scent of vanilla would linger. He watched her dark eyes scan the shadows. He knew he should reveal himself, yet wasn't given the chance. The girl lowered her chin to her neck and closed her eyes. Her voice was hardly above a whisper.  
"Sesshomaru," He froze. Not from fear, but from shock. He had purposely masked his scent, yet she knew it was him. He did not linger on the thought, for he felt himself emerge from the darkness. "Koliko," he stated, looking down upon her small frame. Her pointed ears seemed to shift at hearing him say her name. It had been so long. She had thought she would never see him again. She had hoped she would never see him again. "It has been to long," he said, taking her chin in his hand, and turning her face to look into his eyes. She pulled back quickly. 'He left me alone.' was all she could think. She looked to the ground, tiny droplets of blood pooled at her feet were she had dug her claws into her palms. Her pink lips were pressed hard together as she avoided contact with his eyes. "Maybe the Gods didn't want us to meet again." she spoke, her voice bitter-sweet. Sesshomaru paused and took in her hurtful words. Yet being Sesshomaru, they had no effect on him. He remained indiffrent, yet was lost as to why she was mad.  
"Then why are we here now?" he asked taking a step forward. In a flash of red, her hand flew to his face. There she imprinted 3 claw scratches. Sesshomaru hadn't even flinched. She showed him such anger, over such a petty thing as emotion. The scrathches began to heal thanks to his demon blood, but for some reason the burning did not stop. "I dance tonight." was all she said as she turned and submerged into the night. Sesshomaru remembered her dancing. He would not miss her dance.  
  
One cold December night, 2004, many years after their departure.  
  
The icy wind invaded Sesshomaru's personal space, as he attempted to shut the door of his apartment. Finally securing the large door, he sighed and hung his jacket on its hook. He flicked on the lights and looked around his enormous apartment. The finest in L.A. He had no money issues, being the head of the largest law firm in all of California. His casual white button down was chilled with the night air, and he realized he needed to change. Loosening his stripped tie, he strolled down his starwell, into his living room.  
Here he grabbed his remote from his overly stuffed couch, and flicked on his big screen, plasma, t.v. He turned and entered his bedroom as the sounds of the eleven o'clock news flooded into his house. He payed little attention as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his well muscled chest. He threw his shirt and pants into his landry shoot, and replaced them with a pair of grey sweat pants and a white muscle shirt. He reentered his living room and turned to head for his kitchen, seperated from the room, by a stylish island. He walked to the other side and put on a pot of coffee. He was merely throwing away some old grinds when a story caught his attention.  
"And in more recent news, Koliko, the pop sensation that has finally hit record stores, will be playing at the New Year's Eve Bash in downtown L.A. Now for her most recent song, Simple and Clean." 'Koliko!?! ' thought Sesshomaru, almost dropping his coffee grounds. His demon speed allowed him to catch it, but he quickly turned to watch the television. There was no doubt it was Koliko. Her light brown, curly, hair now reached her knees. Her brown eyes sparkled as the sweet song fluttered from her glossy lips.  
  
You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said,  
  
Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before.  
  
Sesshomaru's mouth hung open as he stared at the pointy earred beauty who had just sung like an angel. It was her. She was still alive. Sesshomaru stood there in shock as the young woman beamed, as her audience went wild for the song. Sesshomaru knew he had to see her. To talk to her.  
'New Year's Eve.' he thought sitting down, dumbfoundedly on the sofa, forgetting his coffee.  
  
The streets were crowded with people, coming out to celebrate a new years coming. Sesshomaru didn't like big crowds, yet found it impossible to avoid them. 'It's L.A. stupid' thought Sesshomaru, as he made his way towards the large blocked of section of the street. Security guards stood on all possible entries, but he knew behind them, somewhere, Koliko was there. Sesshomaru walked straight up to one of the guards. Being rich, he had pulled a few strings, and silently showed the guard his VIP pass. The guard was tall with black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Sesshomaru sensed his demon blood and realized it was Koga. "Go on through." muttered Koga, glancing over his shoulder. Sesshomaru side stepped around him and began to navigate through the labryinth of trailers. He rounded a corner, and instantly recognized her scent. It was vanilla. It seemed to be strongest from a particular trailer. He walked over to the trailer and hesittated before knocking. He had to see her face. He knocked softly and her soft voice carried through the door.  
" Who is it?" Sesshomaru froze. He didn't know what to say. Could he say anything? Was she still mad? His thought were cut short as the trailer door slowly opened.  
  
Light bathed him as he witnessed a miracle before his very own eyes. It was like he was transported back in time and was staring into her dark brown eyes once again. She stood in nothing more than a towel, as a look of pure shock crossed over her face. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Sesshomaru felt he could stay like that forever. Only then did he see the blush the creeped from her cheeks down to her barely covered chest, at the relization she was only in a towel. She stepped back from the door and clung her towel tighter. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered, then stumbled slightly. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He waited for her to scream or cry or do anything, when he was greatly taken aback by her words.  
"So the Gods did want us to met again." She gave Sesshomaru something she never had before. She smiled at him. Before they had been less friends more business partners. But just seeing her smile made Sesshomaru want to leave. It was to close to old memories. Memories of Rin. 


End file.
